NFLRZ Rusher Head Canon
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Only own the head canon) Just a little more information on the Rusherz Of NFL Rush Zone.
1. Chapter 1

⦁ Claw has a brotherly bond with Spot

⦁ Sonar and Soar are good mechanics

⦁ Grizzly (Bears Rusher) has played the 'Five night at Freddy's' series all night one time and he admits that he '_**would rather take on a swarm of Blitzbot and Blitzborgs than creepy staking Robot!**_' This resulted in him having delusions and hallucinations all day while working in Solider field, till Pack convinced him to rest.

⦁ Rusherz have a sense that tells them when somethings wrong.

⦁ Freefall is very skilled in the Medical field  
and first aid.

⦁ The Rusherzs' NEVER speak about Super Bowl XXXVIII because both the Rusherz there competing, Freedom and Claw, were watching the halftime show when the '**Wardrobe Malfunction**' happened and then a steeker ran pass them, which caused both Rusherz to be scared mentally...Needless to say both needed therapy after that incident (Mostly Claw).

⦁ Scavenger Likes reading Allen Poe poems and old horror books.

⦁ Peck is good at sewing thanks to being taught by the late owner of the Chicago/St. Lois Cardinals *1947-1962* Violet Bidwell Wolfner.

⦁ A Rusher can lose his energy if they force it, drain it to maintain order in their city, taken away, or simple exhausted themselves.

⦁ Claw can play the violin.

⦁ Swoop loves taking walks in the woods.  
⦁ Grizzly has a stuff bear named Hal, in honor of Halas, given to him by Pack when he visited to cheer him up after Halas passing.

⦁ Sonar goes out for morning swims.

⦁ Scavenger is very good at playing the piano (Start after the trail after Mordel death as therapy)


	2. Chapter 2

Second Head canon for 'NFL Rush zone'!

⦁ Liberty is the Main leader of the Rusherz, with Stampede as his right hand 'Rusherz'.  
⦁ Liberty and Freefall are close friends.  
⦁ Stallion was quite surprise to see an 'MLP: Friendship is magic' clip of the main six wearing Colts uniforms during the Superbowl beginning. He also blushed a bit. ;)  
⦁ Spot loves to sun bathe.  
⦁ Swoop goes and visits children who have/recovering from Leukemia a lot.  
⦁ Peg-leg sometimes where an eye-patch to actually cover up an eye that glows in a red color due to a blitzbot incident as a child.  
⦁ When neither Liberty nor Stampede are there, Freefall takes charge.  
⦁ Bolt likes watching sunsets on the beach, He says it 'Calms him down after a long day'.  
⦁ The Rusherz can speak and understand other languages. Toro is the most fluent on it  
⦁ Blow-Torch has a close friendship/Brotherhood with Swoop  
⦁ Rusherz can't spread illnesses  
⦁ Grizzly and Pack are very close friends 


	3. Chapter 3

Third Headcanon for 'NFL Rush zone'!

⦁ The Rusherz dare curious about the world's festivities and do take part take in the festivities.

⦁ All the Rusherz have other talents other than playing football and their powers.

⦁ The Rusherz do celebrate holidays (Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, 4th of July, ext)

⦁ The Rusherz consider themselves as brothers/family (They are also Orphans).

⦁ Rusherz can get sick, however they can not spread the illness to humans or each other.

⦁ Peck have very good acrobatic skills.

⦁ Grizzly, Stallion, Swoop and Pillage really care about children and their safety. Best not to mess with them.

⦁ Rampage likes St. Lois, but his heart will still have a place for Los Angelas.

⦁ Freefall likes listening to rain.

⦁ K-9 full name is Karniverous

⦁ Thor's full name is Thoren

⦁ The Rusherz have a system here for types of emergency:

**Code 1 - Small emergencies: Anxiety**

**Code 2 - Team related emergencies**

**Code 3 - Guardian related emergencies**

**Code 4 - Something big: Battles**

**Code 5 - RED ALERT**


	4. Chapter 4

Forth Headcanon for 'NFL Rush zone'!

⦁ Spot **HATES** Being called week.

⦁ Beast can sometimes be very protective over his team, the guardians and the Rusherz.

⦁ In order to protect the actually Super Bowl, they have a mock super bowl to trick the villains (Works very well)

⦁ Pack has a pendent with a picture of him and Vince Lombardi

⦁ Freedom has emotional stress when he has to deal with very bad memories or incidents (this has increased due to recent events).

⦁ Fang does not like to see gorey blood shed.

⦁ Scavenger and Pick-ax have a very close brotherly bond.

⦁ The Rusherz have ranks and each rank has a strength:  
Avenger- Strong against- Vanguards  
Vanguards- Strong against- Reneguard  
Reneguard- Strong against- Stalker  
Stalker- Strong against- Sentinel  
Sentinel- Strong against- Avengers

⦁ Stallion was born with a Caul, or in medieval Terminology, born with the sign of good luck.

⦁ When Rusherz get really angry, their eye color will change to blood red.

⦁ Chief has a watch commemorating a super bowl win and uses it as a communicator as well

⦁ Claw had a heart transplant due to Sudden Death infecting his original heart when he was a Blitzbot as revenge for freeing Ish.

⦁ Chief and Arrow-Head are brothers, Their Father was a Chief Rusher and their mother was a Redskin Rusher

⦁ Some Rusherz have powers but they also use weapons (Such as Alto and his Alto Sax) 


	5. Chapter 5 BONUS! :)

Rusherz are able to have many forms for combat-

Core form (Shown in NFL Rush Zone Legends of the Core):  
⦁ Body is surrounded by a yellow light.  
⦁ Speed, agility and strength increase

Mega form (DACOLLIEOF2017):  
⦁ Increases Moves with each particular Rusher  
⦁ Main moves are increase and they are given other moves in this form.  
⦁ Body changes with this form.

Aura Form:  
⦁ Rusher skin peels and the body turns into a light/body of aura corresponding to the colors of their team.  
⦁ Use as a last resort.  
⦁ Use for other reason...(leaving it at that)

Star From:  
⦁ Only Reserved for Leader Rusherz.  
⦁ Rusher fur and/or Clothing turn silver, ruby red and sapphire blue  
⦁ Attacks are increased beyond belief  
⦁ Non flying Rusherz can float and fly in the air with this 


End file.
